¿resucitada?
by noodle fox
Summary: Ser salvado a sus 5 años por una chica de 16 años que murió y no haber sabido su nombre; y luego a sus 17 años encontrar una chica de 12 años de edad igual a la que lo salvo ¿habrá resucitado? o simplemente se esta confundiendo HidaxSaku x3
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo...

_**Un pobre chico de unos 5 años corría con la ropa algo desgastada y lagrimas en los ojos; intentaba huir de una gran multitud enfurecida. El pobre corría lo mas rápido que podía con sus piernitas, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia atrás lo cual lo hizo caer. La multitud se empezó ha acercar a él, la multitud paro  
**_

_**Hajito: ¡niño!, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho **_

_**Hidan: pero yo no los maté -dijo el niño tirado en el suelo -**_

_**Ikuto: no seas mentiroso, niño mal criado -dijo el señor con gran furia - nosotros te vimos con el cuchillo  
**_

_**Hida: pero yo no fui -empezó a llorar mas fuerte - alguien mas los mataron**_

_**Tayuya: no mientas, mataste a tus propios padres, eres un asco**_

_**Ikuto: sabemos muy bien que no puedes morir, pero te dejaremos algo que te marque de por vida -saco de su espalda una escopeta, Hidan aterrado se tapo la cara de miedo, Ikuto apunto a su cabeza los demás solo hacían porra- ahora si lo pagaras**_

Hidan: no.. -se escucho el disparo, el chico solo se encontraba tiritando de miedo al ver que no pasó nada, levanto su cabeza para ver lo que sucedia - ¿pe.. pero.. que? -una chica, una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes de unos 16 años se había interpuesto entre la bala y él, ella le dedico una sonrisa al chico que se encontraba entre lagrimas, los demás asombrados de la 'estupidez' de la chica

Hajito: maldita mocosa, ¿que haces interponiéndote entre mi camino? - la chica al escuchar la voz del hombre se da media vuelta -

¿?: la pregunta es ¿ que mierda le están haciendo ha este pobre chico? -respondió ella-  


_**Tayuya: ¿pobre chico?, ha matado a sus propios padres -dijo la chica enviándole una mirada acecina a Hidan -**_

¿?: lo dudo, es un niño apenas puede comer sin ensuciarse - dijo intentando dar un paso, pero el dolor del valazo que le llego a un costado se lo impedía - mierda...

Ikuto: matemos a esos dos es mejor que ambos se pudran en el infierno.. -aquel hombre esbozo una gran sonrisa -

Todos: si... -gritaron al hunismo, entre la gente se escuchaban unas cuantas risas - se empezaron a acercar con las armas, Hidan se empezó ha echar para atrás, la chica se tomo la herida con una mano y corrió hacia la multitud -

Tayuya: es su fin- la chica 'misteriosa' se acerco hasta quedar frente a ellos, y los empezó a atacar ; Hidan miraba todos sus movimientos

_**-la gente caía cada vez que la atacaban, al terminar con todos ellos, la chica se acerco al pequeño. Hidan se quedo mirándola, lo había salvado, ella al estar frente a él sintió un dolor punzante es su herida, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, Hidan se acerco a ella rápidamente -**_

_**Hida: 'misteriosa'- san ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo el pequeño ya al lado de ella, la chica le negó con la cabeza -'Misteriosa'- san yo.. iré a buscar un medico - se para rápidamente pero ella lo detiene, él gira su cabeza hacia ella - **_

_**¿?: no, ya me ha llegado el momento- Hidan empezó ha llorar otra vez, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano -**_

Hida: 'misteriosa'san... , no por favor no se valla 

¿?: no llores, tranquilo -dijo intentando llevar su mano a la mejilla de el niño -

Hida: señorita san ¿me.. me puede decir su nombre?

¿?: me llamo Sa... - la mano de la chica calló, se había muero; Hidan se quedo petrificado, empezó a botar lagrimas tras lagrimas -  


_**Hida: señorita san, señorita san la movía para que se pudiese despertar, Hidan estaba desesperado señorita san...**_

_  
_Hidan: -despierta - maldita sea ¿por que siempre sueño lo mismo?, ¿o será que este traumado?... -el chico se quedo pensativo un buen rato - ...no -se para de su cama para dirigirse al baño -

sale del baño, se viste y baja a comer... -

_ Hidan después de el incidente que tubo a sus 5 años, empezó a vagar por las calles de nuevas ciudades, hacia trabajos a gente y por supuesto le cobraba caro, asi empezó a cuidarse y ha tener lujos , se juntaba con chicos de callejones según él eran sus únicos amigo, a sus 15 se pudo comprar una mansión, la cual pagaba con sus 'trabajos', los cuales cobraba una fortuna; y ahora a sus 17 vivía como rey, se juntaba con su grupo amigos (pandilleros __¬¬) __el cual Hidan era el jefe; todo seguía tal cual , pero no sabia que era lo que se aproximaba..._


	2. Me llamo Sakura

Segundo capitulo

Hidan caminaba por los callejones, estaba aburrido con las manos en los bolsillos; los callejones eran laberintos, no sabia que hacer. 

Hidan: -mira hacia todos lados - a mierda, ya me perdí de nuevo; llevo 8 años intentado aprender me estos malditos callejones, y sigo igual que el primer día - empezó a correr, buscaba el 'maldito' lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, desvió su mirada hacia atrás haciendo que choque con alguien, miro esa persona, con la cual choco - Ten cuidado idiota, pudiste haberme dañado - aquella persona levanta su cabeza, se notaba que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo, Hidan se sorprende - tu.. eres.. - se escuchan unos ruidos de personas, se levanta y sale corriendo **-pensando - Es igual a esa chica que me salvo cuando era pequeño - fin del pensamiento -**el chico miro a las personas que se acercaban con palos y cuchillos, ellos pasaron frente a el y pensó-**¿la están persiguiendo?** _**(N/A: no solo están jugando **__**¬¬ )**_-rápidamente el chico se paro y los siguió, al rato Hidan se pierde y los empieza a buscar, y los encuentra en un callejón sin salida -

-Se encontraban haí, la niña en el piso con sus manos tapándose los ojos que derramaban lagrimas; la gente le tiraba piedras, era muy notorio que se encontraba lastimada la pequeña-

Hidan: se puede saber ¿que le están haciendo? - con ese comentario de Hidan la gente para y se le queda mirando, la pequeña levanta su cara para ver quien fue la persona que esta parando ese sufrimiento -

Hideki: -se ríe entre dientes -acaso no es obvio estamos haciéndola pagar

Hidan: lamento interrumpir su 'amigable' actividad, pero no voy a dejar que sigan haciéndole daño - la chica se encontraba perpleja, alguien por fin la defendía, mientras Hidan se preguntaba por que hacia esta locura

Asuma: esta maldita estuvo cometiendo pecados le ha estado robando a los demás - con lo que acababa de decir, Hideki esbozo una diminuta sonrisa lo cual Hidan se dio cuenta -

Saori: -mientras Hidan estaba distraído, Saori que estaba mas cerca le entierra un cuchillo en su estomago, la chica estaba petrificada, Hidan sonrío lo cual saori se dio cuenta, le pego una patada en el pecho haciendo que se caiga -

Hidan: jaja -se bufo el muchacho - ¿creen que me van a acabar enterrando me un cuchillo de carnicero? Jajaja -la chica miraba la escena, empezó a calmarse -

Después de un rato todos estaban muertos, Hidan se acerca a la pequeña y le extiende la mano, ella retrocede -

Hida: tranquila -le sonríe, la pequeña acepta su mano e intenta pararse pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna no se lo permite, Hidan en un rápido movimiento la carga. La chica se sonroja -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: -la chica no responde-

Hida: -algo enojado- hey, te pregunte algo

¿?: - la chica estaba mirando el paisaje- normalmente uno dice su nombre antes de preguntar -Hidan se queda mirándola -

Hida: Mi nombre es Hidan ¬¬ ¿y el tuyo? - la chica lo mira con cierto enojo -

¿?: eso no es de tu incumbencia -Hidan estaba apunto de estallar de furia -

Hida: te acabo de salvar, merezco saber tu nombre - la Chica estaba igual que Hidan -

¿?: ¡pues, no era necesario que me salvaras! -bajo la mirada- ¡he estado entrenando estos últimos 7 años para..! para... poder vivir sola -Hidan había dejado de caminar, la chica empezó a llorar - necesito defenderme, ser capas de luchar, o sino personas como ellos se aprovecharan de mi

Hida: es cierto lo que dijeron de ti, ¿robaste? -ella lo miro, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

¿?: ¡No!, trabajaba para ellos me pagaban lo justo y suficiente para poder vivir -baja la cabeza nuevamente - demo... uno de ellos intento tocarme, dijo que si no hacia lo que el me dijera me causaría de ladrona

Hida: y.. no te toco - La chica negó con la cabeza -

¿?: pero intento, me negué a que me tocara y el salio y empezó a divulgar que yo robaba - la pobre no paraba de llorar -

Hida: -pensando - _me recuerda a mi _-fin del pensamiento- tranquila - ella levanta la cara, Hidan intenta secarle las lagrimas **(N/A: no es fácil cargar a alguien mientras le seca las lagrimas -.-)** -no volverás a pasar por ello - le sonríe amablemente, la chica empieza a llorar nuevamente y lo abraza, lo cual sorprende a Hidan -

¿?: Sakura...

Hida: ¿hn?

¿?: Mi nombre es Sakura


	3. Felipe y una nueva casa

Aquí esta el tercer Capitulo de ¿resucitada:3 ojala les guste :3 habrán muchos problemas xD solo necesitan leerlo :3 jnjnjnjn

Capitulo tres...

Hidan iba con Sakura en sus brazos por las calles de Konoha **(N/A: hai es donde vive Hidan xD)**. La mayoría de la gente los miraba raro, otros se reían y otros murmuraban cosas. Hidan se encontraba algo molesto y Sakura se percato de eso

-Hida-Sama - Hidan miro a la chica - si quiere ya me puede bajar, me siento mejor . - Hidan se quedo pensando un poco, pero al final la bajo

-m... ¿enserio que te encuentras mejor? - Sakura acertó con la cabeza - esta bien quédate aquí, tengo que hacer algo allá - Hidan se empezó a alegar y entro a una tienda, de repente se empiezan a escuchar gritos de auxilio y golpes.

o.oUu - _(inner/saku: entro a pegar a alguien xD jajaja -saku: al parecer -.-U)_

--- 15 minutos después---

-ha... Hida–san se demora mucho - Sakura se encontraba sentada en el piso y apoyada en una tienda - mn... ¡que aburrido! - se para y se media vuelta - pero... - se queda boca abierta - ¡que lindo! -

Sakura miraba la tienda de 'peluches' miles de ellos, Habían grandes , pequeños, gorditos, eran todos lindos Sakura estaba fascinada 

- Ya llegué Sakura -Sakura no se movía, se encontraba viendo los peluches - ¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura! -Sakura no respondía - ¡SAKURA...! -

-Hida-sama me puede comprar un peluche - Hidan estaba apunto de negarse, hasta que vio los ojos de Sakura, se encontraban brillando mas de lo normal

-Ag.. - empieza a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saca plata - toma, cómprate un peluche - le pasa la plata y Sakura entra a la tienda, mientras Hidan la miraba desde afuera

-es igual que ella - empezó a recordar como era la chica y la empezó a comparar con la Sakura de ahora - mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismo... bueno no mismo físico, pero ojala algún día si - Hidan sonríe maliciosa mente, pero escucha un murmullo y mira a su derecha, era un niño pequeño que al parecer le tenia miedo a el

-¡mamá!, ese señor esta hablando solo - en niño sale corriendo donde su mamá

-¬¬U niños- Sakura sale de la tienda con una bolsa - ¿y que patético peluche compraste?- le quita la bolsa y saca el peluche, era un koala de peluche

-hey no te lo preste, ¡pásamelo! -Sakura intentaba quitárselo, pero Hidan mantenía el koala tan alto como para que Sakura no lo alcance - Hida-san pásemelo - pone cara de perrito

-esta bien - se lo pasa y se empieza a marchar

-e.. espere Hida-san - Sakura va corriendo de tras el

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la 'mansión' de Hidan, Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida por esa gran mansión y los lujos que tenia. Ya dentro Hidan se sienta en el sillón al igual que Sakura mientras miraba todo a su alrededor

-¿Sakura, tu... donde vives? -Sakura no respondía por que se encontraba mirando todos los lujos a su alrededor -¿Sakura?-

- ¿he? Lo siento ¿qué dijiste?

-¿dónde vives? -

-ha... era eso... yo vivía con ellos los que me empezaron ha... atacar - empezó ha abrasar a su nuevo peluche mas fuerte

-y ahora donde piensas vivir - Sakura dirigió su mirada a la de Hidan, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara levemente

-pues... no, no quiero ir y que alguien mas me maltrate o algo por el estilo -

-¿quieres vivir con migo?- Sakura levanta su cabeza rápidamente algo sonrojada - digo para tener un techo, no vallas a pensar mal -sonríe picaramente

Sakura dirige su mirada a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojó -nunca pensé tales cosas - y mira a Hidan con una sonrisa -esta bien me quedare aquí . y sabes otra cosa -

-¿hn? ¿qué cosa? -

-llamare a mi peluche Felipe . - Hidan la mira

-estas loca ¬¬U - Sakura se acerca a Hidan Hasta quedar a su lado y le pone el peluche enfrente de su cara -w no cres que es lindo -

- quitame ese peluche de mi cara - Sakura no le quita el peluche de su cara, pero Hidan lo toma y lo tira a la otra esquina - listo -.- 

-Pero... ¿que hiciste con Felipe?- Sakura se enconaba algo enojada

-¿qué no viste? Lo acabo de tirar - Sakura se para enojada y va a buscar a Felipe 

Después de todo eso Hidan le va a enseñar su nueva pieza a Sakura, y durante todo ese día Hidan era molestado por una niñita y un peluche ¿quién lo diría? 

----------------------

**0o.sakura.o0**que bien que te guste como escribo este fic w xD aquí están todas las respuestas tuyas... en este cap xD jajaja solo léetelo, si 3 esa persona fue muy descarada xD no se como se me ocurrió este fic -w- debe ser por que estoy loca xD jajaja y si! Jashin-sama lo castigo w :D y por eso llego Hidan a salvarla y que bien que te guste el Hida saku xD jajaja -w- por fin se me ocurrió como seguirlo xD jajaja  
yo tambn te quiero x3 saku-chan bye!! 

**neko-chan-bere** que bien que te parezca genial mi fic n.n a mi me pareció estupido subir un Hidasaku w pero ahora veo que hice bien   
bye!

**-Dark Auki-chan- **es que son malas personas xD es tan simple como eso  
nya... si ''Sakura resucito'' -3- ojala me dejes mas reviews w nos leemos!

**UchihaHannabi ** Tranquila w no importa lo importante es que me dejes por lo menos un review y que yo sepa que te gusta mi fic :3 y me alegra que te fascine mi fic . byebye

_lito..._

próximo cap...

_Hidan donde dejaste Felipe?!!  
__  
_**m... parece :3 que algo va a suceder 3 ojala Felipe se encuentre bien **

¿reviews?...


	4. Hidan donde dejaste Felipe!

Emm... etto... no pude seguir el fic antes por que tuve un pequeño problema Uu, ta bien un gran problema -.- bueno como sea aquí esta el 4º capitulo.  
-------------------cuarto capitulo

Hidan corría por los pasillos, escaleras, etc. Pues era perseguido por Felipe y Sakura, Hidan entra a su pieza y se encierra, se tiende en su cama y empieza a respirar agitadamente 

-Asta que descanso, no me a dejado de molestar con ese muñeco en todo el Santo día - se quejo Hidan

-Adivina quien esta aquí- Sakura se inca en la cama de Hidan y le pone a Felipe en la cara de Hidan

-Pero... tu... ¡yo cerré la puerta con seguro! ¿cómo entraste? - dijo cenándose y poniéndose furioso -

-entre por... - fue interrumpida por Hidan mientras ella señalaba la ventana 

-¡no importa!- se para de su cama y la mira -vete de mi pieza-

- ¬¬ esta bien, ¡me voy!- Sakura abre la puerta y sale de la pieza 

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo fue que deje que se quedara? - se acuesta en la cama, pero notó que había algo que sobraba haí, se sienta y mira el peluche ¡era Felipe! - miren quien esta aquí... jn... - sonríe malvadamente

_**mientras afuera...**_

-Hai que pesado es gr...- Sakura para al saber que le faltaba algo - un memento... ¡Felipe! - sale corriendo hacia la pieza de Hidan, y al entrar nota que se encontraba mirando la tele - ¿Dónde esta?

-¿a que te refieres? - decía mientras le sonreía malvadamente

- yo deje a Felipe aquí, sin querer, ¡y ahora lo quiero de vuelta!- Sakura se acerca a Hidan furiosa

-Mira numero 1 no se donde esta- Sakura miro desconfiado de él -y numero 2 no me grites ò.ó- Sakura lo miro enfadada y le dijo

-Mira si no esta en el pasillo, botado, te juro que te matare ¿escuchaste? - sale de hai y sierra la puerta con fuerza

Sakura revisaba los pasillos que había recorrido, mirando cada rincón para encontrarlo a los minutos después entra a la pieza de Hidan nuevamente

-¿que sucedió?, no lo encontraste - Sakura noto una sonrisa burlona en esas palabras, a si que se acerco a el lo tomo de su polera y le dijo

- mira yo se que tu sabes algo que yo no se, asi que ¡HABLA! - Sakura tenia tan cerca de Hidan, pero no se dio cuenta por su enojo -HBLA- Hidan beso la punta de la nariz de Sakura lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara, y lo soltara de inmediato tapándose la nariz -¿por qué hiciste eso? -

-No se, savia que si hacia eso me ibas a soltar - dijo con una sonrisa

-Maldito - Sakura estaba apunto de pegarle pero se dio cuenta de algo bajo su almohada - a si que no sabes nada ¬¬ -

-no-

-a entonces ¿que es esto? - saco inmediatamente el peluche debajo de la almohada de Hidan - ¿por qué lo escondiste? -

-¿qué te importa?-

-...- se da media vuelta y sale -maldito...-

--------------------------

bueno eso fue todo no tengo mucho tiempo se supone q mañana tengo una prueba de lenguaje . y no he estudiado a si que no me aleguen plis xD de lo poco que he lo he seguido.

Respuestas a reviews:

**0o.sakura.o0** xD si... -.- pobre Felipe, mi inner me decía que le pegara a Hidan pero no.. pa que? xD en el otro cap Sakura :3 se encuentra con el grupo de Hidan xD a si q no te lo pierdas w   
byebye!

**UchihaHannabi si yo opino lo mismo deverian haber mas hida saku -w-, pero q se le va hacer? q bn q te guste eso me alegra muchio x3**


	5. Deidara

**La verdad lamento mucho el a verme demorado tanto en este quinto capítulo D:, no quería dejarlos botados, no D: es que no savia como podía seguirlo y me daba miedo echarlo a perder TT^TT Y que me odiasen D: pero bueno.. Aquí les tengo la historia~**

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo con un Koala de peluche en la mano, se encontraba molesta por lo que avía echo Hidan, esconderlo. Por supuesto ella savia que se lo merecía, por a verlo molestado, pero sin importar, estaba molesta igual.

Hidan se encontraba mirando por el balcón de su pieza, mirando la gente que venia y se iba. Hasta que se dio cuenta que una de esas personas se detuvo frente la puerta, miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba el joven, y le sonrió. Este le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió de su pieza y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras y se detuvo.

-¿Aún estas molesta por esconder al panda?- Le sonríe a la niña que estaba sentada en las escaleras. Esta se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-L-Lo siento- Dijo la pequeña sin mirarlo. El chico impresionado volvió a sonreír, subió las escaleras y le beso la mejilla.

-Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien, es un gran amigo- Le toma de la mano y la guía hasta la puerta. Sakura tenía la cara sonrojada, por el beso que le avía dado Hidan. El chico le soltó la mano a la niña y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ja! Hasta que te dignas a abrir- Mira a la chica que lo acompaña. - ¿Qué haces con una niña de nueve años?- Mira que la chica que se encontraba sonrojada- ¿Hmn? –mira a Hidan con cara molesta- ¿Eres un pedófilo o algo así?- Hidan se sonroja y le grita con cara molesta.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡Estás loco?!- dijo apunto de pegarle.

-Jeje, tranquilo, tranquilo sé que no lo eres- Dijo el chico con pelo amarillo. –Solo me preguntaba que hacia una niña tan pequeña contigo- Sakura se encontraba más sonrojada por las cosas que acababa de decir el chico.

-Este es Deidara un amigo mío tiene 15, es menor que yo – Dijo Hidan tratando de calmarse y con un notable sonrojo. El nombrado le sonrió a la pequeña y le beso la mano, lo cual Hidan no pasó por alto. -Hmp-

-Un gusto pequeñita- Sakura se sonrojo aun mas si era posible, se soltó del agarre del chico con colita y se cubrió la cara con el peluche y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Ella es Sakura, la encontré hoy, en la mañana era perseguida- Deidara manda una cara de asombro a Hidan. –Se quedara con migo, hasta que encuentre que hacer con ella- Deidara sonríe.

-Sera muy linda cuando crezca te lo puedo asegurar- Sonrrie pícaramente el chico.

-Pervertido, y decías que yo era el pedófilo- dijo el chico molesto entrando a la mansión.

-¿Cuanto le tengo de ventaja? ¿Seis? ¿Tal vez cinco?- Sonrrie el chico mientras cierra la puerta tras de él.

-¿Cual es tu punto Deidara?- dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a la cara al nombrado.

-Que cuando te tengas que ir, necesitaras que alguien se quede cuidándola ¿no?- lo mira seriamente.

--- Con Sakura ---

La chica se encontraba escuchando lo que decían los chicos desde la cocina, asombrada por lo que decían. ¿A que se referían con que se debía ir?

**Bueno xD se que quedo muy corto el capitulo, pero lo hice corto para que por lo menos sepan que seguiré con el fic, se los prometo!**

Rilka: XDD si los estudios son primero B3… (¿) xD perdón por a verme demorado tanto :3

**Akemi Asari: **Gracias por comentar Akemi-chan :3

**Sakura UZUMAQUI: **eh.. Lemon? Eh... no sé... no sabría que decir

**Lucy Matsudaira: **OMG D: mi cuellito

**uchihabrun: **xD gracias por comentar

**Rikuya-chan: **perdóname por a verme tardado… dos años xD y me alegra que hayan personas que les hayan encantado mi fic.

**Konata-chan24: **Gracias por pasarte!

**'-Sakura Mudoi-': **gracias por pasarte!! X3 y muchísimas gracias!

**LuNa No AkAsUnA: **Gracias por leer el cap!


	6. ¿Dónde iras? ¿Me dejaras sola?

_**Bueno estoy algo, "algo" inspirad. Y me gustaría seguir pronto con el fic.**_

_**' "¿Dónde iras? ¿Me dejaras sola?"**_

Había un gran silencio en toda la sala, era un hermoso día, pero nada le quitaba la cara de sorpresa a Sakura. Era verdad lo acababa de conocer y ahora ¿la dejaría sola?

-Pero eso no ocurrirá aún, Pein aún no me ha dicho nada- Lo mira con molestia.

-Por algo estoy aquí, ¿no?- Sonrrie el chico ojiazul –Me mando a decirte que tu próxima misión será en la próxima semana- Hidan se encontraba preocupado, ¿Qué aria con Sakura? ¿Cuánto tendría que dejarla sola?, aprieta el puño lo cual hace que Deidara se aleje de él.

-¿Y donde se supone que iré? ¿Cuánto me demorare? Y lo más importante de todo- Empieza a susurrar y se acerca al muchacho para que lo escuchase bien-¿Qué haré con Sakura?-

La pequeña peli rosa se encontraba escuchando todo lo que decía su salvador, pero la última pregunta no la avía podido escuchar, trato de acercarse más lo cual le dificultaba ya que la pared se acababa, decidió agacharse y esconderse detrás del sillón antes de que siguieran hablando

-Sabes que tienes trabajo Hidan, como crees que pagas esta mansión, sabias que si terminabas adoptando una hermanita deberías dejarla sola en algún momento- Dijo Deidara mientras se tornaba serio, la pequeña niña se encontraba incrédula, ¿por qué se debía ir? ¿Y que pasara con todo esto? Trataba de no a ser ruido, porque cualquier sonido que hiciera la podrían descubrir, así que se digno a abrasar a Felipe mientras prestaba atención a la conversación.

Hidan suspiró resignado, era verdad, necesitaba el dinero más aún si quería que Sakura estuviera alejada del peligro.

-¿Qué es lo que debo a ser ahora?- Mira con gran molestia a el rubio aunque sabía que no era su culpa.

-Pein-sama te quiere ver el Miércoles- Dijo mirando de reojo el sillón mientras sonreía incrédulo. Hidan vio su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada asía el mismo sillón que estaba mirando, era obvio que la pequeña Sakura estaba ahí, se notaba su sombra, se dio vuelta asía su compañero y serró sus ojos.

-Sakura, ve a tu pieza- Dijo el peliblanco. Sakura se espanto, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de su presencia?, la ojijade miro a todos lados para ver lo que la pudo a ver delatado. Y se dio cuenta de algo, el sol la avía defraudado, se paro con lentitud y mirando el piso, levanto la mirada nada más ni nada menos que para ver el camino, subió las escaleras con la mirada de los jóvenes en ella y se dirigió a su pieza a encerrarse. Luego de lo sucedido Deidara vio a su compañero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Te quedan tres días con ella- se da media vuelta y camina asía la salida, toma la perilla y vuelve a hablar. – No me molestaría estar con ella, es muy tierna- abre la puerta y a punto de cerrarla tras de él Hidan le habla.

-Tranquilo, si la dejare con alguien será con Sasori- Se acerca a la puerta serrándola antes de que el rubio dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Hidan se da la vuelta y resopla, nota que alguien lo mira desde arriba y dirige su mirada asía la escalera.

-Sakura- El chico se queda sin palabras, la niña lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y con puños apretados.

-¿Dónde iras?- dijo la pequeña ocultando su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa. El joven empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero noto que mientras más se acercaba el, ella retrocedía.

-Tengo trabajo- dijo sentándose en las escaleras para que no se apartara más la chica. –Me iré el Miércoles, como escuchaste- mira hacia atrás y la mira con tristeza, Sakura no aguanto más y se fue corriendo a encerrarse en su pieza. –Sakura…- susurra el chico subiendo las escaleras tras la niña.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno xD por ahora hasta ahí… Nos veremos hasta la otra~**_

'-Sakura Mudou-': _Perdón xD se que fueron tantos años xD pero.. por lo menos lo continué. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo *--*_

_**MilfeulleS: **__aquí está la conti ;3 gracias por tu comentario prometo seguirlo muchas veces antes de entrar nuevamente al colegio_

_**hikari higurashi haruno: **__xD sii :3 esto es rápido? __**  
**_


	7. Pasando buenos momentos

**Bueno chicos, lamento la larga espera.  
Sé que no es la mas larga que les eh echo, pero sé que molesta que no suban otro capitulo de tu fanfic preferido o ese que quieres saber pronto lo que sucederá o te dará un ataque nervioso. XD**

Por eso mismo, y por lo que los eh echo pasar, hice este capitulo un poco mas largo. Una vez un amigo me dijo, que si el titulo de la historia no te atrapa, no caerás en sus manos nunca, creo que es cierto xD aunque en el momento que le puse este nombre no sabia que otro nombre ponerle. Bueno eso, aquí esta el séptimo capitulo de "resucitada" .

-Habla-  
Acciones o narración.  
-_**Pensamientos-  
(Notas de Autor): No lo ocupo mucho pero si es necesario explicar algo lo haré desde aquí.**_****

' "Pasando buenos momentos"

  
Había pasado toda la noche apoyado en la puerta, en esa fría puerta que los separaba. El muchacho la llamaba constantemente, pero lo único que le respondía era el viento que soplaba y hacia ruido al pasar por ese enorme pasillo.

Desde que la chica subió las escaleras molesta, y se encerró en la pieza que el chico había nombrado como la nueva pieza de la pelirrosa. El chico a tratado de negociar el que le abriese y pudiesen hablar tranquilamente, antes de que perdiese a una joven-cita de 10 años. Pero no había caso. La puerta no se habría y lo más preocupante aún, es que no se escuchaba nada desde la pieza, no sabía si Sakura estaba bien, o no.

El joven estaba resignado levantó su mentón para cerrar los ojos y descansar su cabeza en la puerta, el pobre no había dormido en toda la noche, se la había pasado nombrando a la joven y tocando la puerta, se merecía ese descanso ya que dentro de 20 minutos serian las nueve. Entre el proceso de descanso al chico se le ocurre una buena idea para poder hacer que la chica abriese la puerta.

-Por favor, Sakura, abre la puerta para que podamos hablar.- Dijo sin mover ningún musculo aún tratando de descansar, por lo cual su voz parecía somnolienta- Que tal, ¿si salimos a comprarte ropa mientras hablamos? De todas maneras, lo necesitaras, no tienes nada más de ropa además de lo que llevas puesto.- Tras haber terminado de decir eso, escucha como la cerradura de la puerta es tomada, el peligris abre sus ojos para ver eso... pero luego de un segundo o dos fue soltada. Decepción, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de seguir con su plan.- Si sales Sakura, te presentare a las personas que cuidaran de ti mientras no esté.- Al no escuchar nada dentro de la pieza de la joven continuo.- Y... te comprare un perrito.-

Mientras el joven hablaba, dentro de la pieza de la pelirrosa, ella se encontraba mirando el paisaje desde la ventana escuchando lo que decía el casi-alvino. Cuando había dicho lo del perrito la joven se volteo a ver la puerta, después de todo no podría estar así todo el resto del día. Tenia necesidades, como el comer o ir al baño, el cual se encontraba cerca de la pieza de el joven. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de que tocase la manilla la voz de Hidan interrumpe sus acciones.

-Saldremos a desayunar, comer y.. - el chico recuerda lo vergonzosa que es la pequeña y sonrió mientras trataba de descansar con sus ojos aún serrados, no los abriría hasta que escuchara la voz de Sakura.- podríamos hacer muchas más cosas en nuestra cita.-

El color de la cara de la chica se volvió completamente rojo. ¿Que era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Cita? ¿Entre él y ella?. La joven llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, estaban casi ardiendo, estaba totalmente avergonzada. ¿Que pasaría si alguno de los niños de su edad lo vieran con él? La empezarían a molestar por celosos de seguro.

El joven estaba relajado, se estaba quedando dormido por fin, no sabia si era bueno o malo, lo único que le importaba era que la chica respondiera en algún minuto. Aunque se sentía como escoria, la acababa de conocer, le dio hogar y comida, pero aún así luego de salvarla la debería dejar sola, con tan solo 2 días de conocerse. Lo mas seguro es que cuando volviese de su trabajo abran pasado unos cuantos años, y claro está que cuando llegue Sasori la conocería mucho mejor que él.

Una sensación muy molesta se formo en el pecho del ojilila, eran los celos, pero él no lo savia, por que nunca los había sentido nunca en la vida. Su mente se despejó de a poco.. ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, hasta que la puerta se movió y el callo al piso dándose un gran golpe contra la dura madera, Hidan gimió de dolor, maldijo y luego empezó a sobarse la nuca, el lugar donde había recibido el mayor impacto. ¿Como pudo ser eso? Las paredes no se mueven por sí solas.

Entonces entendió, abrió los ojos y miro a la pelirrosa quién tomaba su falda y la atraía hacia ella para que el chico no viera su ropa interior, Hidan solo le sonreía a Sakura, por fin podía verla a la cara después de tantas horas de espera.

La chica no sonrió, no frunció el ceño ni nada parecido, su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, eso le recordó su "querido" amigo Uchiha Itachi. Sakura se dio media vuelta aún sujetado su falda y se adentro nuevamente a su pieza, se sentó en la esquina derecha de su cama dando le la espalda al peligris. Este solo la seguía con la mirada mientras seguía entre el pasillo y el piso del cuarto de la joven.

-¿Y bien?- Pronuncio palabras la niña, ¡al fin!. Hidan se dio media vuelta en el piso y con el impulso de sus manos se logro parar.

-Bueno, primero que nada, debes ir a bañarte, estas echa un asco.- sonrió el joven, esta movió su cabeza para ver al joven, estaba algo sorprendida- Mira tu cara, esta toda sucia.- Se acerco a la muchacha, se sentó en la cama detrás de ella y empezó a tratar de quitar las marcas de polvo o suciedad que aviá en la chica.

-_Es cierto después de huir, luego de caerse miles de veces, luego de haber llorado y sido "raptada" por un intento de alvino, no se había bañado, paso ya serian casi dos días así.-_Pensaba Sakura, la cual estaba ruborizada por el contacto que tenia con el joven, él simplemente sabia que eso la ponía nerviosa, y el que pasara su pulgar por las mejillas o la frente de la chica solo lograba ponerla aún mas nerviosa, si es que podía pasar eso.

El joven miró la sonrojada cara de su huésped y en el recorrido de su cara llego a su boca. Sus labios rosas, ¿como llego ahí? Tenia diecisiete años y la joven solo tenia nueve. Casi le duplicaba la edad, ¿como podía pensaba en acercarse le y besarle?. Deidara tenia razón, parecía un maldito pedófilo. Trato de sacar sus ojos de los hermosos labios de la niña, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían joyas muy bien cuidadas.

-_¿Que rayos te pasa Hidan? Mierda- _Pensaba el peligris mientras la pequeña joven se encontraba en las mismas- _Tiene nueve años, la verdad no puedo creer que pienses en besarle, en juntar sus labios cuando podrías ser su padre, no, espera. Eso no, no creo que aya podido embarazado a alguien a mis 9. Ella podría ser mi hermana menor. Tal vez así deba empezar a tratarla._- Pero las palabras que Hidan se repetía en la cabeza no hacia que reaccionara, bueno tal vez sí, el chico estaba acortando de a poco la distancia de ambos.

-¿_Q-que pasaba? ¿p-por que los labios del peligris la llamaban a gritos? ¿que es esa sensación.. tan cálida?-_ Sakura no entendía nada, pero notaba la cara del Hidan mucho mas cerca que el minuto anterior. De un momento a otro pasaron de quedarse embobados uno con el otro a tener su aliento entrechocando y sus narices rozando. Hidan sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, y de seguro lo lamentaría pronto y que luego el mismo se trataría a si mismo de pedofilo después, pero algo en ella lo hacia enloquecer, y sabia que quería ver si eran los labios de la joven lo que provocaba tanto en el.

Los centímetros, los escasos centímetros que tenían entremedio desaparecieron, Hidan los tiro a la basura, el chico la estaba besando tierna-mente, pero al probarlos necesitaba más. Sabían a chicle, chicle de frambuesa, lo que le recordaba su hermoso cabello rosa, el chico transformo ese beso tierno en uno que estaba devorando a la chica, la lengua de Hidan chocaba con los labios de la pelirrosa, la cual seguía algo aturdida, abrió su boca para permitirle el paso al casi-alvino. Sus lenguas peleaban entre sí, lo único que sabían era que se estaban besando, excepto Hidan, quien se preguntaba como la chica podía besar tan bien a sus nueve. Dios como deseaba saber y matar al que le enseño. Sus caras se separaron debido a la falta de aire, Hidan vio la cara de la chica. Estaba totalmente roja, dejaba muy atrás a las manzanas y a los tomates, aunque le daba un aura pacífica a la chica, él sabia que ella tampoco se arrepentía. Lo más importante que rodeaba la mente del joven ahora era "¿Por que la besé?" fue desastroso.

Luego de segundos mirándose, el chico le sonrío a su huésped y esta desvió la mirada, este se paró y con la sonrisa de superioridad del casi-alvino le hablo.

-Bueno vamos a bañarte- La joven se sonrojó mucho más y se paró indignada.

-¿¡Como que "vamos?!- puso sus manos en su cintura y Hidan la miró intrigado.

-Pues sí- dijo saliendo de la pieza con la pelirrosa siguiéndole.-Tienes nueve años, no sabes como bañarte ni nada de eso.- Llegaron luego de una caminata al baño y Hidan de un cajón le saca una toalla y se la pasa a la pelirrosa.- ¿Y que esperas? Sacate la ropa antes de que lo haga yo.- sonrió el ojilila mientras pone sus manos en la remera de la joven y Sakura quita sus manos de un golpe cada una.

-Pues para tu información- dijo la pelirroja echándolo de el baño mientras sostenía la toalla con una mano, Hidan al estar afuera del baño se da media vuelta para verla.-Me se bañar solita, lo aprendí a los cinco años- toma la puerta de el baño, pero antes de azotarla contá la cara del chico agrega algo más.- Y además no tengo nueve-mueve la puerta un poco para prepararse de dar un portazo. -Tengo doce.- le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Eso había respondido sus dudas, aunque aparecieron más, como ¿por que actuaba como una niña de nueve? ¿Por que parecía tan inocente?, sea como sea la chica ya tenia doce años y por eso sabia besar, ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar el primero que la beso y matarlo o hacerlo sufrir. Se paso la mano por el pelo, arreglando cualquier cabello que se hubiese salido de su lugar por el viento que le tiró la chica al cerrar de tal manera la puerta.

Aunque se tranquilizó con que la separación de edad no era tan grande con la chica, le molestó que era igual con Deidara, ya le iba a hacer algo con cinco o seis años de diferencia, ahora que le podría pasar a la pequeña pelirrosa cuando tenían tres años de diferencia.

Escuchó como caía el agua en la regadera del baño, parece que Sakura avía empezado a bañarse, mejor iba por ropa que pueda usar, no podía dejar que se bañase y lego se pusiera nuevamente la misma ropa sucia, si no la hubiera obligado a bañarse por nada.

Se marchó a su cuarto a buscar lo que le pudiera quedar, busco ropa interior que también necesitaría, pero que clase de ropa interior le pasaría si de seguro todo lo que tiene es de hombre y le quedaría grande, que vergüenza. Haber, calculemos la chica le llega como a su cintura, ¿Que le pasaría de ropa a una chica pequeña? Diablos, sabia que debió a verle comprado algo antes de que la hubiere obligado a meterse a la ducha. Se rasco la nuca cerrando los cajones de su armario. ¿Ahora que aria? La chica de seguro saldría en cualquier momento. Suspiró y saltó por la ventana de su pieza, cayó en dos pies, algunas personas se abran asustado o asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer el chico, así que le empezaron a aplaudir, el chico solo los ignoro maldiciéndolos por ser tan normales, tomó su camino.

Mientras que el chico iba por ropa para Sakura, esta se estaba quedando dormida en la tina, nunca en toda su vida pudo hacer esto, relajarse en un baño de espuma. Se empezó a quedar dormida, tanto ella como Hidan no habían dormido por lo discutido, lo cual aún no arreglaban del todo bien. Una imagen apareció en la imaginación de la chica, la de el chico besándola, su cara se torno rojo tomate y despertó. Era cierto, antes de que llegase a bañarse el chico le proporciono un beso, eso era increíble, Dios ¿como llego hasta esa situación con un chico que lo sobrepasaba por cinco años?.

Se paró en la ducha y ocupo la regadera para terminar su lavado, empezó a correr la cortina cuando se encuentra con un peligris, su cara toma nuevamente el color del tomate y se tapa con la cortina para luego gritarle.

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces tú aquí?!, ¡¡Estoy saliendo de la ducha!!- El chico se río por lo incomoda que estaba la pelirrosa, la miró a los ojos y le dijo.

-Por favor, e estado con muchas mujeres, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes- dijo el chico poniendo una bolsa en una mesa al lado del lava manos.

-P-pero si es así creo que has estado con chicas que no han tenido el cuerpo de una chica de doce años.- El chico empezó a reír nuevamente, era cierto, ha estado con mujeres mayores o de su edad, pero nunca había estado con una chica con cinco años menor.

-hmp, touche.- Sonrió de medio lado, se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta, la chica salió de la ducha y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla que le había proporcionado Hidan y con ella se empezó a secar.

-¿P-pero que diablos?- Buscó su ropa por todo el baño, no estaba, frunció el ceño. Había sido el intento de alvino, estaba apunto de salir a pegarle con solo la toalla tapándola, pero antes de que abriese la puerta recordó, Hidan al venir hace unos minutos había pasado a dejar una bolsa. La bolsa, claro, allí debió haber guardado su ropa, tomó la bolsa y sacó un vestido rosa simple. Se quedó boquiabierta, Hidan había comprado esto para ella, un hermoso vestido de escote cuadrado rojo, buscó que más había en la bolsa y sacó un pantalón corto de un negro, busco más y saco dos prendas más, la cara de Sakura cambio de gratitud a una molesta. Lo que había sacado de la bolsa fue una prenda femenina roja, un sujetador talla extra grande, la otra prenda era negra e igual de grande que la otra.

Se molestó y guardo ambas, siguió buscando y encontró ropa interior blanca que si le quedaba, de ahí le recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca, sinceramente Hidan la había sorprendido, fue a comprarle ropa interior y un vestido con algo para ponerse debajo, así ya no tenia por que sujetarse la falda cuando el joven esté en el piso. Sacó la bolsa de la mesita y notó que avía algo más debajo, una caja pequeña blanca. La tomó y la empezó a abrir, de ella salio una caja de joyas, esas donde ponen siempre el anillo de matrimonio o aros, se dispuso a abrirla y se encontró con un collar de oro, no tenia nada en ella además de un corazón que colgaba de la cadena.

Dios, era precioso, lo sacó de la caja, lo desabrochó y se lo puso, no se veía tan mal con él. Hidan, así se llamaba la persona que al parecer pensaba mucho en ella.

Sé quedo viendo la cadena por el espejo, se quedó embobada.

-_woow.. no puede ser que esté ocupando esto, yo Sakura Haruno, es impresionante "__**inner: creelo Sakurita" **__Pero es que simplemente no entiendo por que se tomo las molestias de comprarme una cadena con...- _Sakura se sonrojó al notar que era un corazón, que de verdad le había regalado un corazón de oro.- _**"inner: exacto, un corazón, ese chico esta detrás de ti" **__estas loca, Hidan solo es... el mejor amigo que he tenido.- _En ese momento la joven estornudó y recordó que solo estaba en toalla la cual estaba mojada igual que su cuerpo. Dejó sus pensamientos hasta ahí y se puso la ropa que le compró Hidan.

Por mientras, Hidan estaba tirado en su cama, estaba descansando por lo que no pudo hacer en la noche. Estaba tan cansado por no haber dormido y por salir corriendo en busca de ropa para la joven. Era ya momento de dormir un poco, los ojos le pesaban así que los cerro. De seguro que la chica iba a venir a verlo cando terminara de vestirse, se tapo con las sabanas y frazadas de su cama, y se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Sakura había terminado de ponerse todo, desde el vestido a la ropa interior que le quedaba, la grande la fue a guardar a su armario.. Luego de eso se fue a buscar al joven para darle las gracias y luego salir a lo que le prometió. Lo buscó por el pasillo por el primer piso, por la cocina y por todas partes donde creyó que pudo estar.

Fue corriendo a ver si se encontraba en su pieza, y de echo se encontraba allí, tirado durmiendo en su cama, tenia el pelo hecho un revoltijo. La chica se acercó a él, tratando de ir despacio para no despertarlo, lo cuan no logro, ya que el chico abrió sus ojos con solo el primer paso que dio la chica, este le sonrió al ver que ocupaba la ropa que le dejó.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo sonriendo le.- Te queda bien, pensé que te quedaría chico- Se acomoda en la cama.

-Gracias Hidan-san- Sonrió la chica.-Por el vestido, por el collar, la ropa interior que no ocupare hasta mucho tiempo más adelante.- Al escuchar eso el chico rió, y se sentó en la cama.

-No ahí de qué- Se rasca la nuca- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?.- La chica se vuelve a sonrojar, Hidan nota eso y se vuelve a reír.- No te preocupes no te aré nada, no te violaré.- El chico se corre un poco para dejarle espacio a Sakura y se acueste allí.- Aún es muy temprano para salir a comprar, además no creo que ninguno de los dos aya dormido en la noche.- Sonríe tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

Era cierto, normalmente Hidan había empezado a ganar cordura, lo cual era extraño, se acerco a la cama del chico con una gran duda, no sabia si era bueno hacer migas con él si de todas maneras se iría en unos días, eso le dolería. Sakura se queda mirando al ojilila quien al parecer ya se había quedado dormido, estaba apunto de irse cuando siente algo valido tomándola de la mano, la chica mira su mano para ver que era eso. Hidan la había tomado para que no se fuera.

-Entra a la cama antes de que te obligue, eres muy chica para no descansar en todo el día.- Se notaba como el casi alvino decía esas palabras algo cerio, al parecer no estaba jugando, la ojijade para ver si estaba hablando enrecio se suelta del agarre de Hidan y empieza a caminar a la salida.- Tu lo pediste.- se hincó en la cama, la atrapa y la tira a la cama, el peligris se pone encima de la chica para que no saliera. Sus caras nuevamente estaban demasiado cerca, el chico novata como la respiración de la joven se alteraba. Era obvio que pasase eso, si era muy hermoso el chico y se encontraba sin remera. El sonrió de lado y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios a la chica, se tirá al lado de ella y la abraza.

Sakura no comprendía por que, pero sentía una gran calidez, no solo por que estaba tapada por las sabanas, no. Si no por el tacto que tenia con el chico, eso era lo más tibio que había en ese momento, trataba de dormir pero la presencia del chico no la dejaba, este se había quedado dormido, pero aún así sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago.

Luego de unos minutos la chica trato de zafarse del abrazo, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue que este la atrajera mas hacia el, ahora estaban muy apegados. La respiración de Hidan estaba rosando la oreja de la joven.

-No te dejaré ir, ahora duerme.- Susurro el chico en la oreja de Sakura, la ojijade no podía más, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su respiración volvió a salir de control.-Eres muy fácil de provocar ¿te lo había dicho?- su voz parecía alegre, no podía creer que Hidan estuviera diciendo eso. Luego de una larga pelea entre irse o dormir el sueño la derrotó, Sakura se quedó dormida junto al joven que la acogió desde el primer momento.

-------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy owo espero que les aya gustado, trabaje mucho en ella xD.  
Bueno aquí si no se entiende xD Hidan luego de hacer un trato con Sakura para que le volviese a hablar la beso. Y desde ahora en adelante se tratara a si mismo como un completo pedofilo, logro que Sakura se bañara mientras este iva a comprarle algo de ropa. Y cuando terminó buscó a Hidan y durmieron ambos en la cama del peligris**

Hikari_higurashi_haruno: _jajaja xD sii, lo sé yo he encontrado fic's de esos. Son cargantes, pero bueno espero que te guste la continuación trabajé mucho en ella xd, byee__****_

**'-Sakura_Mudou-': Ahí**_ arribita explique un poco DD: ojala te ayude, la verdad lamento que no llegues a entender algunas cosas.. bueno bye._

**Jesica-haruzuchia: **_Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te aya gustado mi séptimo capitulo._

**Lucy_Matsudaira: **_ajajajaj xDD si, lamento haberlo dejado tanto tiempo, por eso quiero recompensarlos con los otros capítulos casi iguales de largos a estos, de seguro pongo un poco de DeixSaku y SasoxSaku por si eso quieres saber. XD no te preocupes por nada, yo lo seguiré hasta el final!~ Bye_


End file.
